Rise above the ashes
by ChibyL
Summary: Dean hasn't had an easy life at first, so when Sam starts high school he does his best to help his brother, even if it means that Dean has to be a jerk. A bully. What he hates the most. Things change when he meets two special brothers who shares worst scares than Dean's own. Warnings: wheelchair!Cas (at the beginning only), bullying.


_**Hi everyone!**_

 _ **So, I think I wrote everything in the warnings and obviously I don't own Supernatural (or maybe I do, but I don't want to tell you because I want to keep all that amazing boys just for me!)**_

 _ **So, well, leave me a review and I'll send an Angel to you :-)**_

 _ **Or not.**_

 _ **Thanks to my beta for the hard work!**_

 _ **Well, I hope you'll enjoy the idea! Let me know what you think about it!**_

 _ **The new kid**_

"Let me introduce you to your new classmate, say hello to Gabriel Novak."

As much as Dean doesn't like it, it looks like the biggest cliché ever. New year, new damn hot classmate and an empty desk next to him. Well, thank you Raphael for being late on the first day!

The guy stands for a moment next to the teacher, rolling his eyes while everyone else looks at him, invading his privacy with no hint of decency. Dean would like to say that he has nothing to look at, that he is just waiting for the lesson to start, but honestly he is pleased to see someone as handsome as this new kid. Dean has a tendency to be somehow fascinated by big strong guys who wear leather jackets and ripped jeans.

So when the boy finally moves from the teacher's desk to the empty chair next to him, Dean can't help but stare. He doesn't greet Gabriel when he finally sits, though. Instead he stubbornly keeps his eyes on the teacher, he has a reputation to keep and he can't lose it for the first fine ass he sees.

Gabriel sits quietly, taking a notebook out from his bag and twisting a pen into his hands; Dean barely looks at him with the corner of his eye for the first ten minutes of the lesson, before getting frustrated. It's the first day after summer break and he can't stand Ms. Wilson talking about redox, anions and whatever else when he hasn't had a coffee yet.

"Hey, hi!" He finally says, leaning a bit in Gabriel's direction, "I'm Dean."

"Gabriel."

Dean wishes he could understand the guy's face.

He's not the first new kid who sits next to Dean and he thought he was prepared for every reaction. Matt Kowloon, in second grade sat next to him on his first day and he wouldn't stop chewing, he even offered Dean a stick of gum when they started talking and Dean soon understood that he was a really kind kid; Jo Harvelle on their first day in high school was really pissed when Dean spoke to her during the lesson, later he understood that she was too much of a good girl to not pay attention; then there was Raphael Steer, last year, he grinned at Dean and that was the official sign for 'We are going to be good friends'.

And now this guy, Gabriel blinks at Dean with a blank face and tells him his name, which he obviously already knows, since the teacher said it no longer than fifteen minutes ago.

Whatever, he is bored and Gabriel is hot.

"Why did you change schools?" He asks, trying to get to know him.

"I've been expelled from my old school," Gabriel replies writing something on his notebook.

Now, this is interesting. Expelled? So he is a badass. "What did you do?"

"None of your business." Despite the harsh words, he doesn't seem annoyed, or at least that's what Dean hopes. So, when Gabriel's hand stops and it's clear that he won't write anything else, Dean asks again, "Where did you –"

"Winchester!" Ms. Wilson shouts and Dean snaps his head in her direction.

"How could you grease the new kid, talking to him while I'm trying to teach here?" Dean says with a hint of irony, doing a bad impression of the teacher. Then he closes his mouth, making and exaggerated pout and mimes sewing his lips with an ideal needle, "No more talking, got it."

Gabriel next to him barely holds back a laugh and that's all Dean needs to see to know that they'll do great together.

So he waits for the bell to ring and as soon as the lesson ends he tries to talk to Gabriel again, asking him something about his life, telling him about himself.

And that's the beginning of their new friendship.

On the second day of school Dean knows that Gabriel sucks in math, which happens to be a common thing among Dean's friends apparently. Both Azazel and Raphael haven't passed last year and it's a miracle Dean managed to get a C. He also knows that Gabriel loves sports, especially lacrosse and it's a pity because there's only a football team in their school.

They sit together at lunch, so Gabriel has a chance to meet most of Dean's friends and they seem to get along together pretty well, even if Dean has a feeling it's just because Raphael is still missing, so he can't mess up with the new boy. Gabriel is nice to Sam too and that's a bonus because sometimes Sam is just a pain in the ass. When Dean points that out, Gabriel just answers that he knows how little brothers sucks sometimes and Dean shrugs it off.

Right now they are sitting in the cafeteria, talking about a weird guy with big glasses and butt face. Dean laughs when Ezekiel mentions tripping on the ground all his books after the last period, but he doesn't miss how Gabriel's expression hardens. He is used to that judging face, Sam used to do that too the first times he saw how Dean and his friends treated the others. Now he knows better than to judge them, so when they do this kind of jokes, Sam pulls a book out of his bag and reads; he pretends to not listen and the others pretend not to see how weird he is acting. Gabriel will understand too, or at least, he'll get used to all of this. It takes a while, Dean knows that, but once you get addicted to laughing about someone else's bad luck, well, it actually begins to be fun.

Not that Dean is pleased about what he does. He just has to act like this, he has to pretend that it makes him happy to see someone else being bullied like that, because if he doesn't they'll pick up on him, or on Sam which is probably worse. So he laughs and he doesn't regret it.

"Hey, look at that freak over there!" Azazel says, and they all look into the direction he is pointing to.

There is Jo Harvelle entering the cafeteria and she is happily jogging next to a guy who happens to be in a wheelchair, talking quietly to him. Dean doesn't have a chance to say or do anything, because suddenly Gabriel slams his hand on the table, standing up so quickly that his chair almost tips over and he walks away.

Everyone stays silent. They look at each other, rolling their eyes or shrugging their shoulders and Dean can read disappointment into his little brother's eyes as Sam picks at his food with a fork, ignoring everyone else.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Dean says on impulse, collecting his things and getting up, without even finishing his lunch. Everybody knows that he doesn't need to go to the bathroom and that he'll look for Gabriel, there isn't a real reason why he didn't say it out loud in the first place, but Sam gives him an encouraging nod, so he doesn't waste any time trying to justify himself, not even when Azazel says something about Dean's pants getting too tight every time he sees a leather jacket dressing Gabriel's nice frame so well.

He walks to the bathroom, checking in there first. Maybe Gabriel had just had a bad case of diarrhea or something like that. But that would have been too easy. He heads to the garden next, hoping he'll be able to recognize him, even around all the other students who like to eat out here, instead of the cafeteria.

Dean walks back and forth through the garden three times, but there is no trace of Gabriel and the only thing he can do is go to class, before the bell rings. When he opens the door, he wants to slap his face with his own hand. How come he didn't even thought about checking in there? Obviously Gabriel is new here and being all alone, the only place he could have been was right here, where he would have had to come later anyways.

You are a fucking genius, Dean Winchester.

Gabriel is sitting on his chair, balancing his weight on the two rear legs and writing something on his phone; he is so focused that Dean doesn't know if Gabriel hasn't noticed him or is just pretending.

So he turns his own chair, sitting with legs astride and resting his elbows on the headboard, "You okay? What happened?"

Of course Gabriel doesn't answer; he turns his phone off and crosses his arms over his chest, sitting in a less dangerous way.

"Come on, dude, what's wrong?"

"Fuck off Dean," Gabriel snaps; finally looking at him and Dean just can't get what's going on. Gabriel's eyes are almost glowing with rage, like Dean had just murdered his puppy.

"Is it my fault? What have I done now?" Gabriel doesn't reply, he raises his brow giving him a weird look, and Dean faintly asks, "Is it because of that joke about the guy in the wheelchair?"

Gabriel closes his eyes, snapping his tongue into his mouth and producing a weird noise, "Yes, Dean!" He replies, turning to him with his whole body, partially leaning over the desk, "It's because of that joke. Do you know how inappropriate it was? Do you have an idea of how stupid and immature and – and, God, I can't even find words to tell you how disgusted I am."

"Hey, calm down, man and stop being so fucking judgmental. Come on; don't tell me you have never made a joke like that."

"I haven't."

"Oh, really? But you were expelled from your old school so you must have done something bad too." Dean says, leaning into Gabriel's direction, getting so near that he can almost feel Gabriel's breath on his face. It's his turn to cross his arms over his chest. He looks directly into Gabriel's big eyes, turning his head slightly to the right. No one is flawless, and of course no one has the right to talk to Dean like that.

"Do you really want to know why I have been expelled? Fine. I punched my classmate until he was unconscious. Broke his jaw and dislocated his knee."

"Wow," is all Dean manages to mumble, a little shaken up by this revelation. Sure, he looks like a badass and Dean has no doubt he knows how to throw a punch, but fuck, broken jaw? Dislocated knee? Maybe he is a psycho! Maybe if there is a freak here, it's Gabriel himself.

"And do you want to know why I did that?" Gabriel asks, sucking in a big gulp of hair before going on, "I did what I did, because he had tripped my brother down the stairs, putting him in a wheelchair. Yes, Dean. The 'freak over there' was my brother."

Dean's eyes widen and suddenly he doesn't remember how to breathe. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is wrong in so many ways.

"So, yeah, excuse me if I'm sick of you and your friends bullying everyone else. When I came here I promised my brother I would make friends and I tried, I really did. You seemed okay, I mean, you are funny and smart and the way you act around Sam is awesome. But what you said –"

"I didn't say anything, it was Azazel."

"You laughed and that makes you as a bad person as they all are. You laughed when they tripped that kid and knocked his books onto the floor and you laughed when they called my brother a fre –"

"Gabriel, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you and of course I didn't want to offend your brother."

"You know what, Dean? I don't care. I'm not even pissed; I just want for you to shut the fuck up and never talk to me again."

Dean chews on his lip, desperately trying to find something smart to say, something that would make Gabriel really believe that Dean didn't meant to hurt his brother and that he was just trying to protect his own little brother. But how is he supposed to explain it to Gabriel? His reasons suddenly seem so useless and the only thing he can do is sit with his back on his chair and patiently wait for the bell to ring.

And well, he is unlucky enough that it takes almost ten minutes for the lesson to start, ten long excruciating minutes where he just sits there and the atmosphere is so thick that Dean feels breathless.

When the teacher comes in and finally starts doing his job, Dean can't pay attention to what he is saying. It's French, and after physical education, Dean's favorite subject, maybe because the teacher is a hot redhead who dresses like he is a model. But right now not even that beauty can tear Dean's mind off of what just happened.

His heart is still beating so fast, he can hear the blood rushing in his ears; his hands are shaking so bad that he gives up on taking notes and just sits in silence for the whole period.

He has never thought about the person he was picking on; he has always thought, well better them than himself or Sam. It all changes now, when he sees the hurt look on Gabriel's face every time he turns to look at him and he feels so bad that he might cry.


End file.
